Myrtes Tod
by Drachendame
Summary: Myrte starb. Ohne Grund. Ohne großes Theater. Weswegen es auch nicht notwendig erschien, groß darüber zu schreiben. Nun tat ich es.


**Myrtes Tod**

_Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling, die Story mir, auch wenn einige Details im 2. Band (Harry Potter und die Kammer des Schreckens) angedeutet sind. Diese Geschichte wird aus Myrtes Sicht erzählt, sie soll zeigen, dass Myrte vielleicht kein so abstoßender Mensch ist, dass es Gründe für ihr Verhalten gibt. Vor allem aber soll man erkennen, auch wenn es nur eine FanFiction ist, dass man die Personen nicht wirklich kennt, dass man sich nicht einfach gleich am Anfang ein Urteil erlauben darf, da man sich leicht täuschen kann. Diese Story wurde ursprünglich für den HP-FC geschrieben. _

"Das wird sie mir büßen, diese… diese…" Mir fiel kein Wort ein, das schlimm genug war, um zu Olive Hornby zu passen. Sie alle, Hufflepuffs oder nicht, machten mein Leben zur Hölle. Immer war ich diejenige, die man zur Schnecke machte, über man sich lustig machte. Alle, ohne Ausnahme, waren gemein zu mir.   
Warum, wusste ich nicht. Einmal hatte ich gehört, wie zwei Mädchen aus meiner Klasse über mich sprachen.   
"Du, diese Myrte kann ich wirklich nicht ausstehen.", sagte die eine. "Immer hat sie an allem etwas auszusetzen!"   
"Da hast du vollkommen Recht. Die hält sich wohl für was Besseres!", meinte die andere verächtlich.   
Bedrückt war ich dann zur Mädchentoilette im ersten Stock gerannt, die sich im Laufe der Zeit zu meinem Lieblingsort entwickelt hatte, und wo ich auch jetzt saß.   
Ein bisschen Kritik konnte doch kein ausreichender Grund sein, mich zu piesacken. 

Freunde, die mir halfen oder auch nur bei mir waren, zu viel verlangte ich ja auch nicht, hatte ich niemals gehabt. Immer wenn ich meine Meinung sagte, waren die anderen entsetzt: "Meine Güte, du bist ja pessimistisch!" Und dann konnte ich sehen, wo ich blieb. Ich fand es nicht pessimistisch, über das Leben und den Tod nachzudenken.   
Zugegeben, ich hatte eine sehr traurige und zugleich romantische Ansicht vom Tod.   
Ich glaubte, dass man zuerst davonflog und dann an einen Ort kam, wo es keine Gemeinheiten gab, wo niemand traurig oder wütend zu sein brauchte, wo jeder Freunde hatte und es keinen Streit gab. 

Wenn ich daran dachte, meistens auf der Toilette, wurde ich auf eine seltsame Weise ruhiger. Das dauerte nie lange, denn in den Unterricht musste ich trotz allem gehen.   
Da wurde ich wieder zum Ziel ihrer Beleidigungen, es wurde gespottet, was das Zeug hielt, dann nannten sie mich auch "die maulende Myrte", der Gipfel aller Schimpfwörter… 

Wieder überfiel mich die nackte Tatsache, dass ich niemals eine ganz normale Schülerin inmitten der anderen sein würde, eine Außenseiterin würde ich bleiben, für immer. Ich wurde wieder von einem unterdrückten Schluchzen geschüttelt.   
Eine Zeitlang dachte ich an nichts mehr und versuchte nur, meinen Drang zu heulen unter Kontrolle zu bringen. 

Ich beruhigte mich. Vielleicht warteten sie nur darauf, dass ich aufgab, vielleicht war dies das einzige Ziel gewesen: mich zugrunde zu richten.   
Ich fühlte eine noch nie gespürte Kraft in mir. Diese Genugtuung würde ich ihnen nicht einfach so schenken, um mich definitiv unterzukriegen mussten sie schon früher aufstehen! 

Ich war von diesem Wechsel so durcheinander, dass ich fast hätte gleichzeitig weinen und lachen können. 

Inmitten dieses Wandels, hörte ich etwas. Eine Stimme. Eine kalte, zischende, eindeutig männliche Stimme. 

Ich war zuerst etwas verdutzt, sodass ich wie erstarrte, um ja nichts zu verpassen. Da ich nichts verstand, er gab nur seltsame Zischlaute von sich, und beschwingt von meiner soeben erhaltenen Stärke, beschloss ich ihm meine Meinung zu sagen.   
Was hatte er als Junge auf einer Mädchentoilette zu suchen? 

Ich stieß die Tür auf und blieb im Türrahmen stehen. 

Augen.   
Große, gelbe Augen.   
Sie starrten mich an.   
Ich starrte zurück. 

Um mich herum begann sich alles zu drehen. Ich wurde leicht. Eine Hülle. Schwerelos. Leer.   
Ich schwebte davon.   
Ich war überall. Und gleichzeitig nirgendwo.   
Ich war alles und nichts.   
Fühlte nichts. Existierte nicht. 

Dann…   
Ich fiel. Unendlich lang.   
In mich strömten Erinnerungen, Gedanken, Gefühle.   
In mich hinein strömte die ganze Welt.   
Zurück blieb ich. Allein. 

Ich nahm wieder die Konturen um mich herum wahr. Eine Tür, viele Türen, alle gleich aussehend, weiter weg ein Spiegel. Mein Blick schweifte auf den Boden. Wasserpfützen.   
Und neben mir…   
_Unter mir..._   
Ich. 

Mein Gesicht. Weiß. Die Augen aufgerissen.   
Wieder diese Leere in mir. Aber diesmal auf eine andere Weise.   
Hart. Skrupellos. 

Wie lange ich dort wie taub an dieser Stelle blieb, weiß ich nicht. Irgendwann hörte ich eine Stimme. Von weit weg, wie aus einer anderen Welt, schien sie zu kommen.   
"Steckst du schon wieder hier drin und schmollst, Myrte?", spottete sie. "Professor Dippet hat mich nämlich gebeten, nach dir zu suchen - "   
Olive stand im Toilettenraum. Die Augen und der Mund vor Schreck geweitet.   
Mit einem Schatten von Genugtuung, ein Gefühl, dass von nirgendwo zu kommen schien, sah ich, dass sie kreidebleich wurde.   
"Myrte…", krächzte sie.   
Dann ließ sie sich auf den Boden sinken, immer noch auf mein auf dem Boden liegendes Ich starrend. 

In den nächsten Wochen zog ich mich ganz zurück, dem ganzen Trubel wollte ich entgehen, es hatte mir gereicht, dass man mich ausgiebig über meine Todesursache ausgefragt hatte. Ich wollte nur noch meine Ruhe. Ich wollte heulen wann ich wollte, ohne mich aus Rücksicht auf die anderen zurückzuhalten. Ich hatte deshalb als Quartier den einzigen Ort in Hogwarts ausgesucht, an dem ich mich einigermaßen wohl fühlte: die Mädchentoilette im ersten Stock. Man ließ mich in Frieden, sogar die Mädchen mieden ganz eindeutig dieses Klo. Es war mir gleich. Gesellschaft wollte ich keine. Ich selber genügte mir vorerst.   
Dass Peeves dann und wann auftauchte um mich zu ärgern, musste ich hinnehmen, denn mich verteidigen hätte nichts genützt, Peeves hätte jedes Wort zu seinen Gunsten umgedreht und Angst oder wenigstens Respekt vor mir hatte er schon gar nicht. Das schaffte nur der Baron.   
Immer wieder kamen meine Gedanken auf die Augen und ich fragte mich, was es wohl gewesen war. Man hatte mir erklärt, dass es das Monster aus Salazars Kammer des Schreckens gewesen war. Was genau für ein Wesen war, wusste niemand.   
Meine ganze Geschichte hatte niemand gehört. Alle wollten nur wissen, wie die Augen ausgesehen hatten und ob ich sonst noch etwas gesehen oder gehört hatte.   
Im Nachhinein regte mich das schon ein bisschen auf.   
Aber ich war mir sicher, irgendwann würde ich alles ausführlicher erzählen, jemandem, der es würdig war. Irgendwann. 


End file.
